So Far Away
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: Nero/Ayel mature ONESHOT...what if Romulans had a pon farr? mature slash warning...


**about the ahem ahem sorry the name in the story i fixed thank you luneta for pointing it out! omg i feel stupif smacks self...i fixed it lol**

Nero glanced down at the ship's control panel, unable to think straight. His mind was elsewhere…he was waiting for Spock to save his planet…

He had just witnessed its destruction and everything he had worked for, his life as a miner, his wife bearing a child…all of it destroyed…

Nothing mattered anymore…nothing….except revenge, Spock would suffer the same fate as he had. He went through the black hole due to the gravitational pull.

He went through first, in twenty five seconds he was in the 23rd century…there was a Star Fleet Federation ship there already attacking them, he saw that it was the Kelvin, and fired upon it. In one hit that little Federation ship's power was down, and then Nero fired a second round taking out the auto-pilot.

He hailed the ship; a man came up on screen, a blue fitted captain… He told the man his refusal to come aboard the Narada was unwise…so the other captain came over in a small shuttle…

Ayel He was afraid Nero could hear his heartbeat within a few yards away. He had little do with captain, simply putting he needed to be gone, the one he wanted was actually the first officeh George Kirk.

So then after saying next to nothing, just getting the basics of the star date and what year it was… he flicked his staff turning it into a four prong spear weapon. He turned to the man and let out a war cry and threw his weapon.

He closed his eyes waiting for the other ship's offense, but no shots were fired…why? He opened his eyes and saw first, Ayel looking at him with a shocked expression and his ears were pricked up, he was aware but of what?

He looked down and was unable to help the sound that came out of him. His eyes widened to their fullest, the man was dead. He was there on the floor in front of him; the spear had pierced him quite a critical hit. The spear hit him in the chest. He was dead…

Ayel's eyes were smoldering, pupils dilated to the fullest extent. His breath came out in gasps, short quick breaths; the kind where the breather was sure oxygen was short. Nero saw his first officer close, close enough to notice that this man had markings similar to his very own, and a personal trait that Nero had etched on all his fleet, separating them from the rest of the Romulan race.

He reached out to the man and pulled his weapon away. Was there a reason for this strange feeling? He didn't have those answers. He decided to get the body off the ship, a few orders here and then the mess was gone. Nero did the next best thing and turned to his ship's control panel and hailed the Kelvin. They accepted and looked onward to their new enemy. He smiled at them; looked to his first officer.

"I'm taking your ship, considering Mr. Kirk to captain hasn't he?" Nero asked. "Y...Yes..." George stammered. He turned away clicking off the communications from the other ship...So there was nothing they could do to stop him.

So he turned to the Ayel and shifted the controls and went to warp. He went through space at the speed of light….he finally slowed near Vulcan, drifting near the planet. He stopped and went further almost to Romulus

He did finally stop…he turned around and ordered Ayel to get it ready… For what he was talking about no one was sure except the Romulans. He smiled at the beauty of his mining ship…

"Well Ayel it is time, come with me…" He turned facing him in his Romulan uniform. Black heeled leather boots with matching pants…and a trench coat… Ayel turned and stared at the Romulan as if really seeing him.

This Romulan was different he had marking unlike all the others, as if the markings were a symbol that separated his fleet from the rest? Or was it results from being tortured? Ayel looked at Nero from afar. _But this man was beautiful though,_ through the hate, he could see it.

The marks etched into his body marking him as a rebel and a captain…his designs were most integrated than the rest…perhaps the special symbol on his forehead meant something like "captain" or "leader"… Ayel was unsure.

He wasn't sure if he'd get to live through this. Nero turned and looked at his first in command.

Nero took Ayel to his quarters, determined to fix the problem he was having….you see Romulans being cousins of the Vulcan race had a thing very similar to Pon Farr. He leaned closer to him, and took in his scent; he was almost like Nero in a way.

Ayel turned around, unsure if he should continue with the process. He turned and saw his first officer in the doorway; his skin bared the same fever Nero's had. "Come…" Nero stated, unable to stop the feelings the disease was giving…he was giving in to this Romulan…to survive.

He pressed his lips firmly to Ayel's temple… he would have to do this…there was no other way and he'd get Ayel through his too, this way. Because he hadn't had a Pon Farr on Nero's ship, yet, until now. So Nero just went for it, kissing him right on the mouth.

Ayel had no choice but to give in. Nero licked his shoulder, and then moved down to his neck. He smirked at the slight heat creeping through Ayel's cheeks. He turned the black fabric over in his hand a striking difference than his own uniform. He sliced it with his nails eager to rid himself of this fever and indulge himself. "Want to help?" he looked at Ayel with an esthetically pleased smile on his face.

Nero turned his head slightly…what was his first officer hiding?

He turned back to the officer in front of him, and gazed into his eyes. Those eyes were almost black and they did show emotion… yes….lust, he saw it in those eyes, that alone was enough for him to do this….some sort of consent.

He kissed him roughly gripping his shoulders and nipped him on the neck…the sensitive lining of his collar bone. He heard a gasp. A shudder shot down his spine fuelling his hardening erection. His face was buried in odd bits of fabric that were left of Ayel's funky jacket. He kissed him all the way down his chest stopping at a nipple which was the color of soft olive. Soft and creamy is what came to his mind this man was a fine color and of green and made it all the more fun especially for what he had in store for this Romulan.

Ayel tilted his head up and closed his eyes…his body shook…he was new to all this…he had never been with a man let alone another Romulan. He was trying to stop trembling… Nero stopped and looked at him…for a second. He watched his face as he tore right through the Romulan's pants. He smiled at the sight of him. His undergarments were, well to Nero's delight he wasn't wearing any. He smirked…

Ayel wrapped his legs around the Romulan's torso…the coat came off in a blur…it flew up in the air and landed a few yards away… Nero was decked in only pants….skintight leather pants… his whole body was decorated in the symbols.

He arched closer finally making some contact with this thigh… he slid out of his boots and pants, without having to move Ayel. He got closer and smirked at the other officer. He shifted and kissed him down there, slow and steady… he knew the first push would hurt the most. He wanted this to as painless and more enjoyable for his first officer…

Nero grimaced his erection buried roughly against his thigh, inside Ayel. He took only minutes…digging into his pants. He leaned closer and buried his face in Ayel's sex, it was hot and green all over, unlike humans Romulans possessed green blood as well as Vulcans.

Nero stroked Ayel slightly gripping his hard cock, moving it up and down, back and forth. He closed his eyes so he could only hear and feel the suddenly changing textures of this Romulan.

He could feel the slight hair on him, own there. He could feel it all, the seam like band ranging from the underside of his cock to his entrance. He focused his attention on sensations. He felt the Romulan get hotter under him. He was gasping…he pressed his fingers to Nero's temple to get his attention.

Nero's eyes flashed open, revealing the scene underneath him. He gasped as he took in the view. Ayel was pressing himself against the captain. He was glistening in sweat, like Nero he was in the fever season. He opened his eyes wider. Ayel was clutching him now, begging him to rid himself of the fever and take him, indulge in him.

Nero pushed his officer down and smiled as he pressed his mouth against Ayel's cock. He was so very hard. He could taste the pre leaking from Ayel on his tongue. It was a hard bitter taste he'd have to get used to…slightly tasting of salt.

At least he didn't mind the taste of salt. He sucked him a little harder and used his Romulan strength. _He was so wet… I want him NOW….i can't just do it…I have to prep him first…Ayel I think this feeling may be more than a fever…but I won't say anything yet… _

He smirked at him and suddenly got up closer to him and kissed him, making him taste it… tasting himself on his tongue… "N…Nero…" Ayel whispered to him. He got down on his hands and knees and grabbed Ayel's cock with his mouth… he was letting him know what he wanted, and who he wanted.

Nero got closer to him and slid his hands to Ayel's hindquarters. His hands pressed firmly against his backside, feeling his ass. There were designs all over Ayel even below the belt…Nero's markings were similar yet there were more on him. His tattooed fingers scissored him. Ayel gasped as he felt himself become stretched.

Nero was kissed him all over while his hands did their work…spreading him, prepping him for what was to happen. Ayel could take it anymore. He shoved Nero off of himself and watched as he landed a few feet away. Nero looked at him shocked.

"It's my turn, I'm tired of you always getting your way, I want my turn." Nero looked at him without words to say. Ayel ran for it, and suddenly Nero wasn't the one making the calls, not now at least. "My turn to be captain..." Ayel said.

He shifted his weight on him so he was hunched over Nero; he swayed back and forth teasing him with allure. He licked him from his temple to his chin…and his tongue ended pressing slightly against Nero's ear. Nero moaned for the first time and that's all Ayel wanted recognition from his captain…finally knowing that he did have some impact on this Romulan.

Nero gasped…_ God yes…this is what I want…I can't wait much longer, I need this man so badly I have to have him or else I'll die…and so will he…but there's something different this is more than what it appears to _be_… _

Ayel moved so he was aimed directly above Nero's hard on. He pressed down slowly at first, savoring the feel of Nero's designed dick. Nero's eyes were wide and his hips were resisting the urge to thrust forward. He almost did, but he was afraid he'd hurt his new lover.

Ayel threw his head back and started up and down Nero like if he was a pole dancer. Nero shifted him so Ayel was on his back and then he thrusted inside him. The sounds of their sex filled the air. Nero was pounding him, hard and fast.

Ayel grasped him and arched into him…His nails dug into his captain's shoulders. His orgasm hit like lighting…Nero was there. Ayel arched his seed spilling on Nero's stomach…Nero cam e seconds later. He arched and pressed his fingers to Ayel's temple, rearing the Romulan immobilized.

He melded with him then, as closely related to Vulcans they too could meld. The only thing both could see was what one another wanted. It was enough to drive them wild. Nero came again, Ayel linked to his mind, followed suit. At the same time they held each other they felt the link they shared, emotionally and physically.

After they could calm down…they separated the meld; both of the Romulans knew how they felt about each other.


End file.
